1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a balance correcting apparatus and an electricity storage system.
The contents of the following Japanese patent application and PCT patent application are incorporated herein by reference:                NO. 2011-079755 filed in JP on Mar. 31, 2011, and        NO. PCT/JP2012/002123 filed on Mar. 27, 2012.        
2. Related Art
When a number of electricity storage cells that are connected in series are used, the lives of the electricity storage cells may become shorter if voltages of the electricity storage cells are different from each other. In view of the circumstance, a balance correcting circuit that includes an inductor, a switching device, and a drive circuit for the switching device, and equalizes voltages of electricity storage cells has been proposed (please see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).